Una
Princess Una is the last fairy on Earth and the lost princess of Yikaida. She is Bloom's Earth stepcousin. She has the power of the universe and member of the Angix Club. Profile Una is born on March 13, 1999 and is 16 years old (2015). She has the magic of controlling the universe. The difference of Una and Bloom's age is 20 years old!! One day, Bloom's Domino parents told her that her stepcousin was the last fairy on Earth and lost princess of Yikaida. At first, Bloom could not believe it but after visiting Yikaida's museum, the legend is true. Una was terrified knowing she was a fairy, but with the help of Ellina, she became the strongest among the Angix Club. More coming soon.... Personality Una is fun loving and energetic. She loves to help others. As seen in The Shell, she helped Skylar finding her family seashell. Una is also an intelligent girl as she always gets first place in exams, at Gardenia and Alfea. More coming soon.... Appearance |-|Civilian= TBA |-|Angix and Charmix= Una's Magic Winx and Charmix attire consists of a blue dress, while her hair kept long and a few side braids (just like Bloom's Believix), long light blue boots and blue wings. (Sorry about the bubbles!) Her Charmix is the same outfit, but she has a white crystal belt with extreme power, making her hving only one Charmix. unnna.jpg|Una in her Winx and Charmix form |-|Enchantix= Una's Enchantix attire is just simple. It consists of a light blue dress with winter ruffles on the end. Her hair is tied into Stella's Enchantix hairstyle. She has green TBAs on her feet. Her fairy dust is a round blue, green and white oval container as she draws it in a flowery star. Her wings are blue leaf-shaped. cg.jpg|Una in her Enchantix form |-|Believix= Una's Believix consists of a green one shoulder top with a pink sleeve, and long green trousers with a transparent short green skirt. Her hair is tied in a braid. Her wings are made out of diamonds, and are similar to Flora's Tracix wings, while she also wears green ankle boots. lugj.jpg|Una in her Believix form |-|Sophix= TBA |-|Lovix= TBA |-|Crystalix= Una's Crystalix consists of a long green tropical dress which has blue, tropical decorations and off the shoulder green sleeves. Her hair is also tied in a braid and she wears magenta shoes. Her wings are blue and red butterfly-like wings. jruykyr.jpg|Una in her Melodix form |-|Sirenix= Una's Sirenix consists of a blue fish scale top with a blue strap tied on her left arm with a blue and purple skirt (just like the Winx's Sirenix attire) and her hair is tied in a ponytail, but this time with pink streaks. She wears blue leggings with green spots and green boots. Her leggins have green and blue fish fins. Her wings are the Winx's Sirenix wings, but hers has three colors: green, blue and grayish gold. In the Infinite Ocean, her hair is pink with orange streaks. Una Sirenix 2.jpg|Una in her Sirenix form, redesigned. (Sorry, Altwiggys!!) |-|Melodix= Una's Melodix consists of a blue top and a checked pattern indigo skirt. She wears purple opened in the middle ankle boots while her hair is in Musa's Believix hairstyle, and big blue wings. Her Melody Charm is a blue pendant with a mermaid sign in the middle. buiiiii.jpg|Una in her Melodix form |-|Royalix= Una's Royalix consists of a dark blue dress with black feathers, while her hair is tied in the same hairstyle as her Charmix/Winx. She wears green shoes with blue straps and has pink butterfly-bird like wings. una_feaherix.jpg|Una in her Royalix form |-|Universix= Una's Universix consists of a purple and blue warrior-like dress which is sleeveless but sleeved at the end. Her hair is long and straight, while she wears armor boots and has big light green, pink and blue wings. Capture.jpg|Una in her Universix form Powers and Abilities Angix * Crystal Orbit * Universal Wave * Shining Night * Power Drive Charmix * Mentioned Above...:D)) * Crystal Wave * Melody Spiral * Stardust Shower Enchantix * Fairy Dust: Universal Touch * Starlight Supremo * Orbit Spiral * Pluto's End * Sparkling Venus Believix * Starlight Wave * Comet Spiral * Meteor Shower * Melody Slash * Rumblin' Sky Sophix * Natural Orbit * Dynamite Earth Lovix * Frozen Planet * Comet's Countdown Harmonix * Natural Ocean * Magical Universe * Sunshine Vortex * Water Planet * Raindrop Orbit Sirenix * Universe Shower * Black Holed Ocean * Cool Splash * Ocean Blade * Tide Orbit * Core of Sirenix Melodyix * Cosmic Melody * Moon's Earthquake * Crystallized Planet * Fireblading Heart * Domino's Sky Royalix * Pixie's Planet * Royal Universe * Cosmic Wave * God of War * Pixie's Stardust Universix * EVERYTHING MENTIONED ABOVE!!! * Core of the Universe!! Curiosities * Birthday: '''February 14th * '''Star Sign: '''Aquarius * '''Favorite Color: Purple * Favorite Hobby: '''Internet Chatting!! * '''Favorite Food: '''Potato Chips * '''Ideal Boyfriend: '''Damien! * '''Best Friend: Ellina! * 'Favorite Movies: C'artoon and Adventure!! * '''Favorite Music: '''Pop rock! * '''Favorite Song: '''Zara Larsson - Lush Life * '''Favorite Spell: '''Stardust Shower Trivia * Her name, 'Una' is the Gaelic version of the name Agnes'. Category:Fairies Category:Fan made fairy Category:Female Characters Category:Royalty Category:Bloom Category:Winx Category:Una Category:Magix Category:Fanmade Category:Fairy Category:Female Fairies Category:Female Fairy Category:GASUV46